Misunderstood Love
by Jantaka
Summary: Love knows no age nor gender.... what about species?


**** __

Misunderstood Love

{Disclaimer} Too bad I don't own those sexay characters from Pokemon

Brock sat up in his sleeping bag. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, it was after one o'clock in the morning. He looked over the fire, which had burned out hours ago, to Ash and Misty. They were both sleeping. Pikachu was curled up beside Ash, Togepi beside Misty; Brock smiled.

He stood up and yawned, he could feel his excitement building. He walked over to where Ash and Misty were laying. He stood over Ash, making sure he was asleep. Then he looked over by Misty; he couldn't help but think how pretty she was.

Not wanting to waste any time Brock made his way as quietly as he could towards the woods. Taking one last look at Ash and Misty, Brock disappeared behind the trees.

Misty's eyes slowly opened. She yawned sleepily and scratched the back of her head. It was dark and at first she couldn't see anything. She was usually a heavy sleeper, but something had woken her. Misty lay perfectly still, something seemed missing. She listened to the quiet of the night; she didn't hear the small sound of Togepi snoring. "Togepi?" Misty sat up looking for her pokemon; she scanned their surroundings. Even in the dark Misty could tell Togepi was gone.

Panic swept over her, where had Togepi gone? What if someone had stolen it? Misty quickly got out of her sleeping bag and stood up. She looked over to Brock's sleeping bag; it was empty.

Misty was about to wake up Ash when she heard a faint noise, like a snap of a branch. She turned to the direction of the noise, the woods. That must be Brock, or Togepi, Misty thought. She glanced back at Ash deciding not to wake him up. He was not a light sleeper and by the time she woke him, whoever had made the sound would be farther away. She was afraid that Brock and Togepi were in danger.

Misty quickly ran towards the long stretch of woods they had camped by that night.

Brock paced back and forth, he had been waiting for 10 minutes in a small clearing. He was beginning to doubt she was coming. He sighed, he was sure he had woken her up, he had thought she would follow him. Brock sat down on a nearby rock. He couldn't hold it anymore; he needed to be with her, it had been over four days since the last time they had been able to meet at night.

Brock turned, hearing a noise behind him. Finally she had come; Brock felt a rush of happiness. He hated keeping their relationship a secret, but knew it was the only way.

"Togepi!" {"Brock!"}

"Togepi! Finally, I thought you'd never come!"

Togepi ran (well, waddled) to Brock's outstretched arms. Brock scooped Togepi into a warm hug, "I've missed you," he whispered.

"Gepi toge, Togepi." {"I've missed you too, Brock."}

Brock kissed Togepi passionately, "I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I'm tired of pretending to be crazy over every pretty girl I meet."

"Toge Togepi, pi gepi togepi pi toge oge togepi." {"Remember Brock, you went crazy over every girl before you met me."}

Brock blushed slightly, "Well I just keep it up to fool Ash and Misty, you're the one I love."

Togepi smiled, "Pi togepi to." {"I love you too."}

They kissed again, longer this time, both happy to be with each other.

Misty walked slowly, carefully. She could hear Togepi but wasn't close enough to understand what she was saying. As Misty got closer she heard another voice; it was Brock's. She felt some relief, they were both okay from what she could tell.

Their voices were very close but low, Misty became confused, it sounded like they were talking to each other. She pushed away some bushes and saw what looked like a clearing. Misty spotted a tall figure, she squinted, it was Brock. Misty opened her mouth to call his name but stopped in shock, not believing what she was seeing. Brock and Togepi were locked in a tight embrace.

Misty felt sick, she couldn't watch anymore. Too shocked and angry to be careful she stumbled over a small tree. With a surprised cry she fell, scraping her legs, breaking the branches.

Brock and Togepi quickly pulled away from each other. "Misty?!?" Brock cried in surprise and horror. Misty stood up avoiding their eyes. "Misty wait!" She turned and ran.

"Toge togepi pi gepi?" {"What do we do now?"}

Brock looked at her sadly, "All we can do now is confess." Togepi sighed, her expression mirroring Brock's.

Misty burst out of the woods almost in tears. She had secretly harbored feelings for Brock, but he had been kissing her pokemon. It was...disgusting. She dizzily ran to Ash trying to wake him up. "Ash!" she yelled, "Ash wake up!" Ash turned on his side still sleeping. Misty kicked him hard, "Wake up!"

Ash groaned, his eyes opening. "What's wrong?" he asked groggily, trying to sit up.

Misty couldn't find the words, "Brock...Togepi...woods...kissing..." Ash looked at her confused, "what are you talking about?" he demanded.

Misty took a deep breath, "I saw Brock and Togepi in the woods, they were...kissing." Ash bolted up in his sleeping bag. 

"What?!?"

Misty didn't have a chance to say anything else, Brock (holding Togepi) was standing behind them.

"I guess we need to explain..."

Misty became furious, "I can't believe you would force my pokemon to--"

Brock cut her off his anger rising, "I did not force Togepi to do anything! Togepi and I are in love."

Ash and Misty stared at him stunned. Ash still not fully understanding what had happened was at a loss of words. Misty recovered first, "Brock how could you be in love with Togepi, it isn't even human!"

Togepi hadn't said anything at first not wanting to upset it's mother, but now became angry as well. "Togepi toge gepi! To togepi gep gepi toge togepi pi gepi!" {"Stop talking like I don't matter! Brock and I love each other and there's nothing you can do!"} Brock gave Togepi a reassuring squeeze.

Misty didn't blink, "Togepi, you are my pokemon and I forbid you to be with Brock."

"Togepi?!?" {"What?!?"}

Brock held Togepi tightly, "Misty, you...you can't do this!"

She bit her lip, "yes, yes I can."

Brock stood for a moment looking at Ash and Misty. Ash looked back, his expression somewhat sad. Pikachu was on his shoulders, its ears drooped. Brock wondered if Pikachu even really understood why he was leaving. "Well I guess this is goodbye Brock," Ash said softly, he shot a quick glance at Misty.

Brock cleared his throat, "goodbye Ash." He turned to face Misty, "goodbye Misty."

She wouldn't meet his eyes, "goodbye."

Togepi was crying, she tried to squirm from Misty's arms, but Misty held her firmly. "Pi togepi!" {"I love you!"}

"I love you too Togepi," Brock whispered gently, his own tears forming. With one last look Brock turned away from the group he had known and traveled with for years, and began to walk.

Misty sighed, she couldn't believe what had happened, she and Ash had told Brock they couldn't travel with him anymore, he hadn't objected. She was disgusted with him, but yet still had feelings for him. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, but she didn't think she could ever look at him the same way as before. 

Togepi trembled, still crying as she watched Brock walk away. How could it have come to this? Togepi felt Misty's grip loosen, she looked up at her trainer in surprise. Misty seemed deep in thought as she silently watched Brock. Togepi realized this was her chance, she needed to be with Brock. With a burst of strength she sprung from Misty's arms.

Misty didn't have time to react, Togepi was already running towards Brock. "Togepi, get back here!" Togepi didn't listen, it respected Misty as it's trainer, but loved Brock more. 

"Togepi!" {"Brock!"}

Brock turned around joy spreading over his face, "Togepi!" He ran towards her as she jumped into the air. Brock caught her, both were laughing and crying at the same time. They kissed in the dim moonlight, not aware of anything but each other. 

****

Reviews please? 


End file.
